Le nouveau Dom Juan
by Elliot the best
Summary: Elliot Nightray est quelqu'un à qui la vie sourit : il est beau, intelligent, talentueux, riche et fort . Le seul petit hic, c'est qu'à force de plaire à tout le monde, notre pauvre blondinet aux yeux bleus ne saura pas reconnaitre l'être élu parmis toutes ses conquêtes...


Bonjour , Bonsoir ! Euh... que dire, je beug un peut pour le petit mot du début moi... Ah oui ! Cette fic' s'est crée sur un coup de tête avec une amie avec qui je l'écris d'ailleur, c'est Lily-le-cake-barjo et si vous ne la lisez pas encore, filez la découvrir ce qu'elle fait est super ! Bref, dedant on raconte des conneries, les trucs pervers, c'est moi (conscience : plus perverse que toi en même temps...) et tout nos délirs les voici ! Enjoy ~

* * *

**un gout different...**

J'observais cette fille. Tout en elle me laissait une impression étrange... Ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulait au gré du vent, sa jupe bien trop courte, dévoilant ses jambes blanches et fines, ses yeux violets scintillant sous le soleil...Je ne savais plus quoi penser. A côté de moi, Oz gesticulait comme un crétin, et Léo riait doucement. Je ne les écoutait même pas. J'étais tellement concentré sur cette fille...

Alice. Pourquoi me faisait-elle cet effet là? C'était une simplette d'esprit, une stupide Chain avec un gout trop prononcé pour la viande. Et pourtant... Plus je la regardais, plus je sentais mon cœur battre vite.

Quand soudain, son regard -ce merveilleux regard- se tourna vers moi. Mes joues prirent une légère couleur rose, je me retournais puis me remis à parler avec les deux zouaves. Mais à peine avais-je entamé la discussion que la brunette s'approcha de mon oreille pour... me sentir ? Je rougis encore plus, avant de me décaler d'elle tellement surpris de ce qu'elle venait de faire...

- M-mais, qu'est ce que tu fabriques? Balbutiais-je.

- Ton odeur est différente des autres... Elle est bizarre...

J'essayai de la repousser, mais elle se rapprocha encore plus, et me renifla sans aucune gêne. Cette proximité me dérangeait vraiment. Je me levais précipitamment et partit d'un pas trop rapide pour ne pas être suspect. Léo dû bien le remarquer, car quand je tournais la tête, je le vis, un grand sourire idiot sur le visage, et le pouce levé en l'air. Une veine palpita sur mon front et je pensais déjà la torture que je ferais subir à mon valet quand une silhouette se dressa sur mon chemin.

- Hé, j'avais pas fini.

Alice? Mais comment a t-elle put se déplacer aussi vite?! Je n'eus pas le temps de reculer, que la jeune fille me plaqua au sol avec une force surhumaine. Et, tandis que mon visage virait au cramoisi, elle reprit son activité passionnante, qui consistait à me renifler. Derrière moi, j'entendis Oz crier, et puis un "BOUM" sonore m'avertit que Léo l'avait empêcher d'intervenir... Alors que moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que cette fille dégage et me laisse en paix!

A moins que...

A cette distance, je pouvais voir pleins de détails de son physique que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué: son petit nez rond, ses joues roses, sa bouche aux lèvres fines...

Ses lèvres...

Je sentis mon visage s'approcher du sien, comme un aimant, mais je plaquai ma tête contre le sol au dernier moment. Alice me regardait d'un air d'incompréhension total. En même temps, voir un garçon se taper la tête avec les yeux exorbités ne doit pas être un beau spectacle... Un gloussement dans mon dos ( d'un certain valet brun) me conforta dans mon idée: je devais être pathétique en ce moment même. Alice arrêta de me renifler, ce qui me délivra légèrement de son emprise, enfin seulement pour quelques secondes car à peine m'étais-je réjoui que la brunette me mordit la joue. Elle m'avait mordu la joue ?! C'était quoi cette manie sérieux ?! J'avais déjà vu Oz se faire agresser de la sorte, mais le ressentir était encore plus gênant. De plus, elle commença à lécher ma joue juste après, ce qui laisse tout de même les gens se demander sur la race de cette fille... Nan mais franchement, cette dite "fille" était malade ! Elle arrivait comme ça, vous reniflait, vous sautait dessus, continuait de vous renifler, ensuite vous mordait pour enfin vous lécher la joue... Je ne dis pas que ça me gènait mais... Attendez, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!

-Hum, tu n'as pas le même goût qu'Oz toi ! Remarqua-t-elle.

-PARDON ?! M'exclamai-je en rougissant de plus belle.

-En plus, je préfère ton goût à toi, il est meilleur ! Me dit-elle en se remettant à me mordre.

Je commençais légèrement à perdre patience et à devenir de plus en plus rouge quand j'entraperçus ces yeux violet qui me fixaient de nouveau. On pouvait y voir de l'amusement ainsi qu'une pointe de désir. Et alors que je tentais de me dégager, les lèvres d'Alice se plaquèrent brusquement sur les miennes. Je sentis sa langue titiller mes lèvres, et j'ouvris la bouche, lui frayant un passage. J'attrapais ses cheveux bruns, si doux entre mes doigts, et approfondis encore plus notre baiser. Nous nous séparâmes un instant, le temps de rependre notre souffle, puis nos bouches se rapprochèrent de nouveau. Sa bouche, son baiser, sa peau contre la mienne, tout avait une saveur sucrée indescriptible, et terriblement envoutante. Mais, bientôt, à cette délicieuse odeur vint se mêler le gout du sang, qui envahit peu à peu ma bouche. Alice venait de me mordre la lèvre. Ça faisait mal. Mais...j'aimais ça. Ce baiser fut malheureusement interrompu par un sale mioche qui venait d'apparaitre dans la salle en nous regardant extrêmement... Mal...

-A-Alice ? Bégaya le blond.

Nos lèvres s'empressèrent de se quitter, puis nous nous relevâmes sous les regards d'Oz et Léo qui pour l'un était désemparé et pour l'autre amusé.

Tout rouge, je réussis à articuler un léger : "C'est-c'est pas ce que vous croyez !" . Léo répliqua en me souriant encore plus en me disant "Mais oui, mais oui..." tandis qu'Oz se tapait le crâne contre le sol, toujours aussi désespéré. Ce type était légèrement excessif. Légèrement.

Alice se lécha les babines, puis s'essuya sur la manche de son manteau, avant de relever son "esclave", qui vint pleurer dans ses jupes. Je m'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à Alice, à me justifier sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler, mais le Chain était déjà partie. En effet, on venait d'amener une immense pièce de viande, et celle qui, quelques minutes plutôt, m'embrassait à pleine bouche se goinfrait désormais sans aucune retenue.

Je poussai un bref soupir, et j'amenai mon doigt à mes lèvres, qui saignaient encore. Je pouvais sentir la présence d'Alice rien qu'en faisant ce geste. Un nouveau soupir m'échappa. A côté de moi, Léo sourit. Et, alors que nous allions partir, il m'annonça, de sa voix calme et posée:

-Tu sais Elliot, Alice a raison. Ton odeur est différente de celle d'Oz. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'a pas pris de douche?

* * *

VOILAAAA 3 Vous avez aimez ?! Une petite review alors pleas ! =3


End file.
